Hermanos por contrato
by D.Ladylemony
Summary: la historia de un poderoso heredero que necesitaba "traer a la vida" a su hermana y una actriz sin trabajo que necesitaba urgentemente dinero para volver a Norteamérica.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, son de S. Meyer. Respecto a la historia, pertenece a Kitty.e2, que muy amablemente me ha dado su autorización de adaptarla al fandom de Twilight.

**Summary:** la historia de un poderoso heredero que necesitaba "traer a la vida" a su hermana y una actriz sin trabajo que necesitaba urgentemente dinero para volver a _Norteamérica_.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

"_El día en que se convirtieron en hermanos"_

En un pequeño café del centro de Francia, dos chicas discutían en un idioma extranjero. La de cabello castaño y grandes ojos verdes, negaba constantemente con la cabeza mientras la otra, de cabello azabache y ojos como azules, sonreía.

—Te lo digo Alice, no hay lugar para una actriz estadounidense en Francia —insistía la castaña comenzando a exasperarse.

—¿Y no has pensado en quizás comenzar a estudiar otra cosa? —Preguntó Alice sin perder las esperanzas— Aún eres muy joven Bella.

—Claro, y pago la Universidad con los trabajos a medio tiempo que consigo… O no, quizás… de aquí a que comiencen las matrículas me encuentro con un joven rico, guapo y comprensivo que me pague los estudios, ¡Por favor, eso sólo sucede en las películas!

—Sabes que yo te prestaría dinero, me lo devolverás cuando termines de estudiar.

—No puedo abusar de tu confianza Alice.

—Soy lo único que tienes aquí, te lo recuerdo.

Alice tenía razón, era lo único que tenía en ese país ajeno a ella, ¿Por qué? Todo había comenzado por su ingenuidad e inexperiencia.

Unos meses luego de que terminara sus estudios en una buena escuela de teatro en California, se vio tentada por una suculenta oferta de trabajo en París. Un hombre de unos cincuenta años, le ofrecía el cielo, el mar y la tierra por interpretar un papel en una película que se suponía saldría incluso en los cines de Europa y América, ella entusiasmada por la fama, decidió dejar familia y amigos en su tierra natal para probar suerte en la ciudad del amor, tenía todo calculado pensando que con aquello se aseguraría una buena suma de dinero, pero el supuesto productor no cumplió jamás con lo pactado.

El papel no era más que decir "¿Puedo tomar su orden?" en una película de tan bajo presupuesto que con suerte saldría a la venta en DVD y el salario tan mínimo que sólo le alcanzó para vivir bien durante un mes.

Todos sus planes fueron destrozados, no tenía cómo regresar a Estados Unidos y no les había contado a sus padres sobre la verdadera situación.

Alice había llegado a su vida cuando parecía haber tocado fondo, no tenía dinero para comer y el reemplazo que había conseguido en una oficina contestando llamadas telefónicas había terminado por el regreso de la dueña real del puesto. Luego de recibir la desoladora noticia, se fue a sentar en uno de los escaños de un parque con las manos y el estómago vacío, estaba completamente sola aquel día de otoño, hasta que frente a ella apareció de la nada un enorme sándwich. Cuando miró para ver quien lo extendía ante sus ojos de manera tan cruel, se encontró con una linda jovencita que en perfecto inglés le dijo: "Te he visto y parecías hambrienta, así que lo he comprado para ti".

Y eso fue el comienzo de una linda amistad. Isabella Marie Swan no sabía qué hacía Alice en Francia, pues como ella era norteamericana, mas siempre que se lo preguntaba la chica cambiaba de tema como si nada y ella se convencía de que lo mejor era no mencionar más el asunto, pues quizás era algo delicado que no quería tocar.

—Bella, no rechaces mi oferta, quiero ayudarte —siguió la de cabello negro.

—No y no, suficiente tengo con ocupar una parte de tu departamento… has hecho demasiado por mí. —Zanjó la castaña y su amiga meneó la cabeza en claro signo de reprobación— es hora de que regreses al trabajo.

—Tienes razón —suspiró la otra abatida parándose y dejando dinero sobre la mesa—Bueno, me voy. ¡Suerte con lo del trabajo!

—Gracias —musitó intentando sonreír para no preocuparla— Me quedaré a revisar unos diarios y en seguida me voy. Que tengas un buen día Alice.

Cuando vio a su amiga salir se puso manos a la obra con un bolígrafo en la mano derecha y el periódico abierto en la página de anuncios en la mano izquierda. Cuando acababa de encerrar en un círculo lo primero que había llamado su atención (un trabajo como niñera durante una semana), la puerta del café volvió a abrirse y por ella entraron dos personas. Era un hombre de aspecto imponente, facciones ni tan suaves ni tan marcadas, tez blanca y cabello cobrizo, llevaba gafas a pesar de que no había mucho sol y a su lado una mujer de largos y lacios cabellos rubios como el oro mismo, un cuerpo al que ella calificó como "envidiable" y extraños ojos de un color que iba entre el azul y el verde.

Isabella los observó tomar asiento en una mesa cercana a la suya mientras el hombre no dejaba de mirar disimuladamente hacia un lado y otro. La mujer le tomó una mano y le dedicó una espectacular sonrisa… a la que él no correspondió ni con el más mínimo gesto.

Comenzó a imaginar que ellos eran una pareja, una muy particular. Según Bella, aquel era probablemente un matrimonio arreglado, la mujer intentaba llevar lo mejor que podía la situación a pesar de ser muy desgraciada y el hombre no se mostraba reacio a la idea ni tampoco se entusiasmaba con ella.

Rió ante sus propias invenciones y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, pero el excesivo silencio del lugar, llevó hasta sus oídos la conversación que ambos mantenían.

—No estés tan nervioso, aquí no hay nadie que pueda escucharnos —decía ella conciliadoramente— ¿Me dirás ahora qué es lo que te ha tenido tan afligido este último tiempo?

—No es algo para hablar en un café como _este_, Rose. Se trata de algo serio —cortó él impasible, aunque su tono había sido algo despectivo.

—¿Tiene que ver con la abuela? —insistió la mujer.

—Con Emma—respondió cediendo un poco, aunque al parecer se iba poniendo cada vez más rígido, cosa que causó gracia a Bella quien pensaba que no podría existir alguien tan parecido a un robot por los nervios.

—¿La han encontrado? —preguntó con voz sumamente baja, y de no ser porque Bella tenía un oído excelente, no habría alcanzado a escuchar lo que seguía.

—Murió —contestó y tanto la mujer llamada Rosalie como Bella, palidecieron al instante. La castaña se sentía cada vez más intrigada y no pudo resistir la tentación de seguir oyendo, aunque de sobra sabía lo mal educada que estaba siendo— Al parecer fue adoptada por una familia de americanos, al sur de Nuevo México luego del accidente, pero después no se supo nada más de ella.

—¡Entonces es posible que aún esté viva! —exclamó tan fuerte que varios de los que allí estaban se voltearon a verla.

—¡Chst! —hizo callar el hombre— ¿Puedes controlarte aunque sea por una vez en tu vida?

Bella pensó que ese hombre estaba siendo muy cruel, y de no ser porque eran unos completos desconocidos ya le hubiese echado una buena reprimenda por ser tan frío con la pobre mujer que probablemente guardaba la esperanza de que esa Emma (fuera quien fuera) estuviese viva.

—Lo siento —masculló.

—Rosalie, hay una probabilidad del uno por ciento de que esté viva, ¿realmente crees que seremos capaces de…?

—Ni se te ocurra dudar de eso, _Edward Cullen_. Emma no puede estar muerta, la abuela necesita verle —dijo lo último al borde de las lágrimas.

—Tenemos poco tiempo… La abuela está a punto de morir y la búsqueda tardaría por lo menos unos cuantos meses más ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué hacer?

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Rose parecía buscar una respuesta en la servilleta desesperadamente y él sólo la miraba fijo. Isabella se vio sin querer buscando una solución al problema, pero al parecer la mujer fue mucho más rápida, porque al minuto saltó de su puesto por el entusiasmo.

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó esta vez un poco más bajo— Sé que no te va a gustar mi idea —comenzó haciendo que el hombre (cuyo nombre Bella no había podido memorizar tan fácilmente como el de la mujer) frunciera el ceño— Pero es la única opción que tenemos.

—Habla —ordenó. La castaña dio un bufido de reprobación que por suerte nadie notó. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel hombre.

—Podríamos buscar a alguien que tenga las mismas características de Emma… y hacer que se pase por ella, ¡Le pagaríamos mucho para que guarde silencio! —exclamó en su defensa al ver los labios tensos de él.

—Y yo te pagaría a ti para que cerraras la boca Rose. Éste es un tema delicado, no puedes decir lo primero que se te venga a la cabeza, además, si lo piensas bien Emma perdió la memoria, se sabe que al ser adoptada comenzó a hablar inglés, ¿Crees que sea posible encontrar en Francia a una mujer de cabello castaño, ojos marrones, que sea actriz y que además hable el inglés como si fuese su idioma natal?

Isabella se preguntó lo mismo, entonces al levantar la vista una vez más para seguir en su espionaje a la joven pareja, observó con espanto que ambos la miraban con atención.

—Su móvil está sonando —indicó amablemente la mujer.

—Gracias —respondió nerviosa. Buscó su móvil en la cartera con las manos temblorosas y se sumió en una animada conversación en inglés con su padre, consciente de que la pareja no le quitaba ojo de encima.

Cuando terminó la llamada, que pareció durar horas, se acomodó en la silla como si nada hubiese pasado y siguió buscando en el periódico al mismo tiempo en que ellos retomaban su conversación. Esta vez Bella optó por no escuchar, sin embargo, al rato después, sintió que alguien se sentaba frente a ella y al alzar la vista se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Rosalie, la mujer del cuerpo envidiable.

—¡Hola! —saludó la joven amistosamente.

—Ho-hola —respondió ella de manera tímida. Estaba nerviosa, quizás realmente habían descubierto que los espiaba.

—Soy Rosalie Cullen —se presentó aun sonriendo— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Mmm… Bella Swan.

—Oh, ya veo… entonces sí eres americana.

—Sí —respondió una vez más sintiéndose un tanto incómoda ante la sonrisa de complicidad que la mujer esbozaba.

—¿Qué haces con eso? —preguntó indicando con los ojos el periódico.

—Sólo busco trabajo.

—Ya veo… ¿Interesada en algún ámbito en especial? —cuestionó intrigada.

—La verdad es que en actuación… pero al parecer no hay ningún papel aún.

—Entonces además de ser americana… ¡¿Eres actriz? —exclamó con una euforia que Bella no alcanzó a entender.

—Sí, aunque sólo he ejercido una vez por…

—¡Es maravilloso! ¡No puedo creer la buena suerte que tenemos! —gritó— ¡_EDWARD, _ven aquí!

Isabella se encontraba cada vez más confundida, ¿Por qué la mujer se le había acercado tan amistosamente? ¿Qué tenía de emocionante que fuera de origen japonés y además actriz? ¿Y por qué tenía que llamarlo precisamente a _él_?, es decir, el hombre no podía desagradarle más.

—Te lo dije, es perfecta —le dijo como si hubiese encontrado un tesoro oculto especialmente grande.

—No lo sé… es muy baja, y su nariz muy pequeña… además sus ojos son verdes —dijo mirándola fijamente y ella le devolvió la mirada, ¿Quién se creía aquel hombre para decir esas cosas en tono tan… _despectivo_?

—Edward ¡Han pasado ocho años!, su nariz y su estatura está bien, es casi del porte de Emma… y por lo de los ojos… no es nada que unos lentes de contacto no puedan arreglar.

—Disculpen pero creo que me he perdido de algo —dijo atreviéndose a interrumpir por primera vez.

—Lo siento ¿Isabella, verdad? —Se cercioraba la mujer, a lo que ella asintió—Solo Bella.

— Verás, él es _Edward Cullen_ de seguro has escuchado hablar de él y bueno… tenemos un pequeño problema familiar.

—No es necesario que se lo cuentes Rosalie, estoy seguro de que lo ha escuchado todo —atajó mirando con reprobación a Bella, quien sintió que de un momento a otro toda la sangre de su cuerpo iba a parar a su cara— Te lo dije.

—Disculpen, les juro que no era mi intención, es que la cafetería está tan vacía y ustedes tan cerca que…

—No pudiste simplemente meter tus narices en…

—Ya basta Edward. Discúlpalo por favor, Bella —interrumpió la rubia— Suele ser un poco bruto.

Reprimió una risa, pues el último comentario de la mujer le había parecido bastante cómico, aunque él la miraba como si se tratara de la persona a la que más odiaba en el mundo. El hombre se cruzó de brazos y miró a través del cristal sin volver la vista mientras la mujer hablaba.

—La verdad es que necesitamos pedirte un favor, ¿Podrías ayudarnos?

—Por supuesto —respondió amablemente.

_Grave error._

Pensó que quizás le pedirían alguna dirección, o tal vez sólo querrían tomar prestado el periódico por unos minutos, pero lo que Bella definitivamente no imaginaba, era que al decir esa simple frase, su vida se pondría patas para arriba y no habría vuelta atrás.

—Queremos que te hagas pasar por la hermana de Edward.

—¡¿Qué? —No pudo evitar exclamar— ¡No puedo hacer eso, es… es…!

—Un trabajo —interrumpió la mujer encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndole abiertamente— créeme que ni de protagonista en una película de Hollywood ganarías tanto como lo que pretendemos pagarte nosotros… Podemos costearte lo que desees.

—¿Lo que yo quiera? —Preguntó comenzando a ceder mientras Rosalie asentía frenéticamente y él miraba con un poco de interés disimulado— ¡¿Incluyendo un pasaje para regresar a Estados Unidos?

—¡Por supuesto! —Exclamó la de cabello negro— claro, una vez que termines el…

—¡Hecho! —zanjó tendiéndole la mano completamente eufórica. Bastaría actuar, aguantar a aquel hombre por un tiempo y luego podría irse tranquila a casa, con su familia.

* * *

><p><strong>¿OTRA ADAPTACION?<strong> si, bueno... _una más._

Esta historia, como ya mencioné, no es mía. Pertenece a **Kitty.e2** autora tambien de "Temporada de Embrollos" (una de mis adaptaciones) Muy amablemente me ha dado la autorizacion de adaptar al fandom de Twilight esta maravillosa histortoria (que aunque aún no este terminada) no me aguante las ganas de empezar a imaginarla con nuestros personajes favoritos.

**¿Y como vieron este primer capitulo?**

Es un poco corto a mi parecer. ¡Pero no se preocupen! Los demás vienen mega largos ... así como nos gustan chicas.

Esta historia me ha encantado, sobre todo el tema, y espero que ustedes tambien encuentren esa chispa que tanto amé.

Miles de Besos. ¡espero sus reviews! espero actualizar el siguiente sábado.

**D. ladylemony**


End file.
